


The Testament of Uriel

by AgathaKuchiki



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drama, English is not my natural language - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Poetry, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaKuchiki/pseuds/AgathaKuchiki
Summary: Reborn from the ashes, from the darkest depths, from the gloomy and icy world my mission is only to transmit the love that I feel for you, through the power of words, pure, noble and true, you are the light that guides me in search of a out in the dark. (Rahvok)





	The Testament of Uriel

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my natural language !!!!

**When inspiration came, I devoted all my free time to it, and it was only after I had finished it that I realized that I had responded to my own prompts.**

**<https://luciferprompts.tumblr.com/post/174020975176/i-am-the-one-that-has-not-yet-surpassed-uriels> **

**My 3rd fic of Lucifer and have a good reading !**

**\----------**

**Fanfic - The Testament of Uriel**

**Reborn from the ashes, from the darkest depths, from the gloomy and icy world my mission is only to transmit the love that I feel for you, through the power of words, pure, noble and true, you are the light that guides me in search of a out in the dark. (Rahvok)**

****

**\----------**

 

It was a nice evening as always at Lux. Lucifer was going to his penthouse in the company of two beautiful ladies. But nothing would prepare him for those who waited for him in his living room. For in the midst of the darkness and in front of the glass doors that gave access to stranding was his brother Gabriel. Of all his brothers Gabriel was the one Lucifer was sure to never see again. He who is born to be the voice of his Father. He who is known to bring justice and truth, and also love and brotherhood. Famous Gabriel, and there he was, right in his house.

 

_\- Send them away, brother. I have a message to give you._

_\- So feel free to stick the message in your..._

 

But Lucifer did not even speak. Gabriel spread his wings and shone in light with all his might. So terrifying the companions of Lucifer and making them run away from there as fast as they could.

 

_\- I hate it when you do it._

_\- What I have to say is important._

_\- Whatever._

 

And as Lucifer walked to his bar to fill his glass with whatever he had stronger. Gabriel sat on the big sofa waiting to hand his brother his message. Lucifer sat down in front of Gabriel as he drank and with a simple hand gesture he authorized his brother to say what he had to say. For Lucifer the sooner this would turn out better. He had lost his night and had not been to his Father's games lately.

 

_\- How does Uriel's powers work ?_

 

And Lucifer felt himself trapped. All your senses on alert and your eyes glowing red.

 

_\- Does the message begin with a question ? Beautiful. How about redoing it using the correct verb ? Because if they did not tell you Uriel..._

_\- How does Uriel's powers work ?_

 

That discussion would lead to nothing. And Lucifer knew that. He took a deep breath. He swallowed his anger and simply replied to his brother.

 

_\- He could make a butterfly flapping its wings in Brazil that would eventually cause a hurricane in Texas._

_\- It's a very simple way to explain so much power._

_\- You do better then, postman._

_\- He has the extraordinary ability to see the potential of anything he looks at. He can see the cures a plant has, its future occupations, and more. Walking among humans and seeing what they could become was their greatest fun. The babies for him were the most varied creatures. The overflowing potential of their little ways and all the ways that they could follow. The one with the sharpest vision of all Heaven._

_\- Beautiful, but does this speech have any purpose ? And stop talking about Uriel like he's still alive. Or I should say #SpoilerAlertUrielDied._

 

But Gabriel did not care for his brother's arrogance and carelessness, as if he had not heard anything. He moved on to deliver his message.

 

_\- The last time you talked, where were you ?_

_\- In the gardens, why ?_

_\- Because the day you talked and you touched her arm, right now Uriel saw your fall._

 

And at that moment Lucifer was certain that his heart had stopped beating in his chest. But Gabriel did not notice or care about his brother's discomfort and moved on with his narrative.

 

_\- He also saw all the odds open to you right now. And you rebelled in all of them. By the standards where you started the rebellion, you were expelled. But in the standards where you were warned of his expulsion, his anger was tripled as well as the punishment he was given. His punishment would be to be killed by the sword of Azrael. And she would be brandishing the sword. Uriel was forced to choose between having a sacked brother or a dead brother. Between seeing your friendship with Azrael prevail or being overwhelmed by the weight of what we are. And he chose for his life and peace in the heart of our sister. And Uriel paid a very expensive price for her choice._

_\- What do you mean, he paid ?_

 

After a pause that in Lucifer's opinion lasted an eternity. Gabriel resumed his narrative.

 

_\- After the fall, our mother called Uriel to talk. She blamed him for not telling anyone what was about to happen. She did not allow him to explain why she was silent. And for the whole of a century our mother concealed Uriel from all and tortured him. He tied his wrists. He whipped his back and ripped his wings in the process and..._

_\- ENOUGH !!!!_

 

Lucifer's cry echoed through the cover. Stopping Gabriel's narrative. Lucifer stood up and paced back and forth in the middle of the room. Trying to understand what he had just heard. And for the first time since Uriel's death. Understanding why his brother was so angry with his mother and willing to kill her.

 

_\- I'm not done. Please, brother let me finish the story so I can deliver the message._

 

And Lucifer sat down again in front of Gabriel. Your very forgotten drink on the table in the center of the room. He was now looking forward to the end of the narrative. But not to get rid of Gabriel. But because he could not bear the thought of hearing that one of his brothers was tortured. He knew the torture. He was a torturer. He knows how much that destroys a person's spirit. And he knew Uriel did not deserve this.

 

_\- When Father discovered what our Mother was doing, he was furious. He hoped she would show at least remorse for his act. But there was nothing. Just hate and anger and he condemned her for it._

_\- She said it was because of the humans._

_\- She lied to you !_

_\- Why did not Amenadiel tell me about it ?_

_\- Because he did not know. No one really knew. Uriel begged the Father not to tell anyone and he heeded his appeal._

_\- And no one wondered why Mother was going to hell ?_

_\- No, and no one disobeyed the Father's will either !_

_\- And why did it come to the public now ?_

_\- No one told you ?_

_\- They told me what ?_

_\- #SpoilerAlertUrielDied._

_\- Touché postman !_

 

And for a moment, Gabriel and Lucifer allowed themselves to do something they had not done in a long time. They laughed together.

 

_\- Father healed Uriel's body plus the scars of the time of torture would always be there. Both in his body and in his soul. Uriel became bitter and as devoid of pity as any devil. Neither the work of receiving those who came to Silver City and the chance to analyze their standards of life brought calm to their spirit._

_\- And nobody helped him ?_

_\- Yes, you helped. When you first left hell to wander the earth Uriel had an idea that would change everything. He believed that his silence destroyed him and he wanted to repair it by giving her a gift._

_\- What a gift ?_

_\- He studied you. He studied their standards. And he saw that you would make this time and this city your home._

_\- And then he came here to kill Detective._

_\- May I continue ?_

 

Again in a simple hand gesture, Lucifer authorizes Gabriel to speak.

 

_\- Uriel devoted himself to the task of studying it in such a way that at one point he could write the whole sum of existence in a single mathematical formula unifying all the movements of the Universe. For Uriel past and future they cease to exist because in their eyes all events have become the result of the present moment. And it was at that moment that he built his present. He would surround you with good people, loyal friends and give you a love like no other you have ever felt in your existence... Lucifer are you listening to me ? Brother, are you okay ?_

 

And it was only then that Gabriel realized how much Lucifer seemed disturbed by this story. Lucifer was motionless on the couch. Glazed eyes and forced breathing. If Lucifer was human Gabriel would dare to say that he was having a heart attack. Gabriel got up and stood in front of his brother. Hands around his face trying to wake him from his trance.

 

_\- Lucifer, talk to me !_

 

And the action brought reason back to Lucifer. Making him hold Gabriel's arms as he took a deep breath.

 

_\- The story is not over yet. Can I finish ? You can take it ?_

_\- Yes, I'm sorry. It's just that I do not understand..._

_\- It's all right. It will make sense. I promise !_

_\- Ok._

 

Slowly Gabriel returned to his place and resumed his narrative.

 

_\- He studied you as yourself. He knew he would not be alive to see the fulfillment of his standards and moved on anyway. He planned everything so perfectly that things followed exactly the way he planned that day. Uriel has manipulated patterns around her long before you decide to live here. Every thing you wanted to do and succeeded in, was because Uriel's standards helped him. Every person you call friend today, and they are here with you, is because at some point in their lives Uriel inspired them to do so. What Uriel can do to make sure you would be happy he did !_

_\- Is that why Father sent him to kill Detective ?_

_\- It was not Father._

_\- Who was it then ? If Uriel wanted my happiness so much because he THREATENED CHLOE ?_

 

And only after shouting his doubts to anyone who wanted to hear that Lucifer realized that his brother was crying. Of all the impossible things that Lucifer saw become possible during his lifetime. Having Gabriel sitting in his living room and crying was something he never thought possible. And Lucifer did what he did best at times like this. He filled a glass of Scoth and offered it to his brother. And it was with complete astonishment that he saw Gabriel empty his glass in a single swallow.

 

_\- Go ahead, postman, you're not used to it. I will not be guilty of returning you to the Father completely drunk !_

 

Lucifer's statement was what was needed to calm Gabriel's heart. And he allowed himself to laugh again at his brother's side. And though I never admit it out loud. Lucifer was a brother he really missed !

 

_\- I'm sorry I'm out of control, talking about Uriel is still difficult for me, but before we go on let's make something clear, okay ?_

_\- Ok._

_\- We're talking about Uriel, okay ?_

_\- Ok._

_\- Anyone who decides to hide something could consider this lost thing and that if it disappears, it will never be found again, okay ?_

_\- If you ask me that again, I'll tear your head off !_

_\- Excuse me ! Look, I do not know the whole story since Uriel spent literally centuries talking only with Father and no one else. I do not know how or when he manipulated the pattern of his friends. What I do know is that your Detective had his soul built by the Father according to Uriel's specifications. Whether Uriel deceived the Father or believed he could. If Father was deceived or was carried away by Uriel's request I do not know. But I know that your Detective is not here because he is a pawn of the Father. He does not exist to manipulate you. It exists because Uriel wanted to give her a gift. And Chloe Jane Decker is Uriel's gift to you !_

 

And it was Lucifer's turn to cry. The brother he killed. It was the brother who loved him the most. And that at the request of this brother the woman he loves came to life. But the story still did not make sense. There was still one piece left in this puzzle. Lucifer concentrated on breathing deeply trying to calm himself so he could move on with this conversation.

 

_\- If the Detective was born at his request because he tried to kill her ?_

_\- Lucifer, do you really think that if Uriel wanted to kill someone, he would have trouble making it happen ?_

_\- No I do not think._

_\- If Uriel came to earth to kill your Detective then why waste time tormenting him ? Why not simply kill her in the accident he caused ? With her dead you would have lost the reason to stay here and would have gone back to hell and would have dragged the Mother along with you so why did he wait ?_

_\- I was so destroyed with what I did to Uriel that I did not even notice that anomaly._

_\- You should have thought of that, brother, because that's the million-dollar question. What motivated Uriel ?_

 

And both Lucifer and Gabriel fell into a deep silence. Each one caught in their own thoughts. Seeking in his memories something that could answer that question. Lucifer does not know how long he allowed himself to stay like this. Or if Gabriel tried to say something to him because the first thing he recorded was Gabriel standing in front of him clapping his hands. Seeking to get your attention.

 

_\- Sorry did you say anything ?_

_\- I said end of story so let's go to the message._

_\- What do you mean, end of story ? You come here with all this insane conversation. It leaves a monstrous question that can not be answered and all this was not to the message ? What then ? It was something of the sort; So you remember the brother you killed ? It turns out nobody loved you more than him ! Did you see the shit you did ? Look at the shit you are !_

_\- Seriously, is that what you understood from the whole conversation ?_

_\- Speak that message and leave._

_\- Ok._

 

And again Gabriel pauses that for Lucifer lasted an eternity. Gabriel's eyes lower to the glass with Scoth in a silent question that Lucifer understands instantly.

 

_\- Do you want something stronger ?_

_\- Yes ! Please._

 

And after filling his brother's glass with what he had better and stronger. Lucifer sits down again as he watches Gabriel still standing in the middle of the room and again drinking in a single swallow.

 

_\- Still hurts ?_

_\- Do not misunderstand. I love being the Father's voice and for me it's a great honor, but his presence is so overwhelming !_

_\- I remember..._

_\- See you later brother !_

_\- Up to Gabriel !_

 

And Gabriel spread his wings and began to radiate light from his body. Illuminated everything around you. In the midst of the light his clothes began to disappear and his armor could be seen rising into place. His sword tightly tied to his belt. But when Gabriel's eyes began to glow in a magnificent golden tone, Lucifer found himself unable to keep his gaze. Quickly turning his head and closing his eyes. For he knew that even though his brother was standing at that moment. Those were his Father's eyes, and the moment Gabriel opened his mouth was the voice of God that Lucifer was listening to. He concentrated on breathing as slowly as possible. He and his Father never spoke again and for him to break the silence, that message was really important. And Lucifer knew that all his attention should be focused on this. In the message he would receive at that moment. Whether he wanted to hear it or not. Whether he liked it or not. He would hear what his Father had to say to him !

 

_\- Fruit of cause and effect, of bad and good experiences, you are, were and always will be. You have gone through a process of continuous self-recycling every day. Sometimes you have become impatient, arrogant, perhaps, for all betrayals, disappointments to the people with whom you have trusted. But today you know that there are people who are really willing to help you without receiving anything more in return than a single smile. Today you know that there are people willing to love you with no intention of hurting you or taking advantage of you. Today you know that the world is not only made up of regrets, and you can see more colors in a monochromatic vision and from today a simple smile is born, which until then was reminiscent of a petrified and corrupted face. Today a new hope is born, although small and worthy of caution, but still, hope. I was told that he died, but there is no death for those who make love to his weapon. For those who teach to love life, not to give up fighting, to be reborn from defeat, to give up negative words and thoughts. Believe in human values and be optimistic. To those who teach that it is better to try than to retreat. A rather believe that doubting, what is worth in life is not the starting point, but our walk. And tonight I bring my son Uriel back to this road. Go to where your body rests, help him and allow him to help you. Protect it and allow it to protect you. Teach him and let him teach you. Repay good with more good and return love with more love !_

 

When the message came to an end, Gabriel beamed more and more light until all the cover was taken by her. When the light began to fade, Lucifer knew Gabriel was gone. And there he sat on the couch in his penthouse while he was again overcome by the usual darkness of his house. Lucifer did not know how to act. Your heart has never been so heavy with so many emotions. Her mind was never so full of doubts and at the same time so full of certainties. He screamed in the darkness as he cried. Giving himself up to a scary runaway. Lucifer is not sure how long he gave himself to despair. To his own screams and for how long he drowned in his own tears. Your mind working automatically. And when he regained control of himself he was already at the gates of the graveyard where Uriel was placed. And a message to Maze telling her to find him had already been sent. He did not know what to expect or how Uriel would be. And to be honest with himself, he did not even think about it. All Lucifer knew was that his brother was alive. His Father's words still echoing in his ears.

 

_ \- "Tonight I bring my son Uriel back to this road." _

 

This time Lucifer would do the right thing, being for Uriel the brother he never was. He would return all the good and love that Uriel showed him with 70x more strength. He would put his word on it. And your word is your bond. For as his Father said,

 

_ \- "Today is born a new hope, although small and worthy of caution, but still, hope." _

 

And it was with nothing but love and hope in his heart that Lucifer took the first step into the graveyard. And God would send him back to hell if he ever hurt Uriel again !

 

**\----------**

**END**

**\----------**

**The Uriel and Gabriel of this fic were constructed according to surveys done in three places:**

**\- Wikipedia / random search in Google / delusions and bizarre theories of my head -**

**Uriel's death simply did not make sense to me. The angel who could see everything, is struck, dies, and says he did not see it coming ? I have so many theories about this that I do not even know where to start writing... The same goes for Daniel because since he resisted the Sword of Azrael my mind has boiled over how he managed to do it.**

**And we got #WeSavedLucifer and I love Netflix !!!!**

**Remembering that comments are always welcome S2**


End file.
